


The Clothes Maketh the Really Awful Punchline

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Dean/Cas [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Uh, yeah. Sorry they don't really fit." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and tried to stop staring as openly as he had been.</i>
</p><p><i>"It's hardly your fault that your clothing doesn't fit me. It's supposed to fit </i>you<i>, and we are different sizes."</i></p><p>Prompt: Wearing each other's clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clothes Maketh the Really Awful Punchline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

"Hey Cas, are you-" Dean stopped when he saw Cas coming out of his room, and stared.

"I believe I've managed to find suitable attire." Cas pulled at the t-shirt he'd put on, demonstrating how much too big it was for him. Dean wet his lips and cleared his throat as subtly as possible.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry they don't really fit." Dean rubbed the back of his neck and tried to stop staring as openly as he had been.

"It's hardly your fault that your clothing doesn't fit me. It's supposed to fit _you_ , and we are different sizes."

"Uh huh." Dean nodded slowly, having totally missed what Cas was saying while he focused way too hard on the way his shirt was hanging off Cas' shoulders. "Sorry, what?"

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas tilted his head and squinted at him. "I believe I neglected to ask earlier."

Dean waved a hand to dismiss the guilt he could see written all over Cas' face. "I'm fine, and you were probably in shock. Helluva way to find out you can't swim, man."

Cas looked down at his bare toes sheepishly. "I am very unused to not being able to do things. Thank you for rescuing me."

"You definitely don't have to thank me for that." Dean licked his lips again. "Shirt suits you. You should keep it."

"But-" Cas looked up at Dean and then cut himself off with a click of his teeth. He nodded, deciding on a new reply. "Thank you. I'll take care of it."

"It's just a shirt," Dean shrugged off the too-perceptive response. "Hey, remind me next time we have a break to teach you how to swim."

"I'd like that." Cas nodded. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean smiled warmly, pleased that Cas seemed to be okay now.

"Sam told me to tell you that he was happy I'd finally managed to get into your pants."


End file.
